


influence on the king

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Techno Nudge, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "listen,i know that your scared,but i wont hurt you.""and how would i know that!!you literally kidnapped me!and i woke up on your bed,all snuggled with you,a complete stranger.and the last thing i remembered before that was sleeping on my bed!"wait".......what did you do to my parents"silence.and then"i killed them"and thats when it came crashing down for the duck.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135
Collections: Anonymous





	influence on the king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatenpickelsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenpickelsticks/gifts), [Gix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gix/gifts).



> first time pog?  
> no but seriously,criticism is welcome!

Running  
thats what he was doing.  
what brought him here,he doesnt remember.And quite frankly,thats the least of his worries.Right now he needs to Run.  
"quackity~"oh and how that sing-song tune sends shivers down his spine.He knows its useless,He knows theres simply no way for him to manage to run away from Technoblade. And yet,he prays for help from gods that he doesnt think exist,that someone would intervene to save him.  
"i wont hurt you quackity.well,maybe.Just stop running quackity,theres no use,You and I both know that.."  
"W-what do y-you want from me!"practically begged the duck.  
"well I dont appreciate whats mine runnin from me.so come over here quackity,and maybe ill be lenient with you" Quackity would be lying if he said that the chuckle techno made didnt send shivers down his spine.  
sadly,The short distraction that was that sentence was enough for the duck to trip and stumble.Before he could land face first though,a pair of strong arms wrapped around his mid section and hoisted him up.the next thing he knew,he was being carried bridal style back to the palace.  
back to that place.  
"listen,i know that your scared,but i wont hurt you."  
"and how would i know that!!you literally kidnapped me!and i woke up on your bed,all snuggled with you,a complete stranger.and the last thing i remembered before that was sleeping on my bed!"  
wait  
".......what did you do to my parents"  
silence.and then  
"i killed them"  
and thats when it came crashing down for the duck.  
//////  
"mommy mommy! look at this,a butterfly!it looks so pretty..."said an excited child to his mother.what seemed to be a genuine smile found its way on the mothers face,but the child didnt know that,the child didnt know that his father had tried to kill him many a times before.only to be stopped by his mother with the sheer reasoning of "we could sell him when he grows up".Didnt recognize that he wasnt actually kidnapped,but was sold off...  
to the king.  
//////  
"LET ME GO YOU PERRA!DONT FUCKIN TUCH MM-"  
the king did the only thing he knew(and wanted to do for a while now) to silence his beloved up.  
kiss him.  
after the long kiss that almost made the duck light headed,the king started talking.  
"you do realise they sold you right?they literally begged me to take you away saying 'well kill him anyways if you dont' and 'we wanted to do that for so long'.honestly i was so mad someone wanted to hurt my ducky that i killed them with unfiltered rage"  
what?  
Quackity knew his relationship with his parents wasnt normal.He knew that not every parent makes a sport out of throwing a vodka bottle at their child.but he thought it was okay for him,after all,they always hit him when he messed up.  
right?  
the more the ravennette thought about it,the more and more he realized,  
they would do that.  
"so,what are you going to do with me now?kill me?fuck me?"  
"well i cant promise there wont be any of the latter,but I will be treating you the way that you are supposed to be treated.Like a king."  
quackity's breath hitched at the last statement,and maybe...  
This wont be to bad?  
=================================================  
arriving at the castle for the second time,quackity actually takes the time to look at it.He didnt exactly get to see it properly the first time since he was running in a panicked an adrenaline state,he didnt exactly get to admire the place.The halls seemed white and prestigious,with generous accents of gold.gold trinkets,gold chandeliers,golden designs on the walls,anything youd expect in a castle.  
they soon reached a different looking part of the castle.one that looked more warm and habitable.These halls have a more orange lighting.Red carpets that belong in a home are along the hall's floors,wooden doors and golden handles.  
Over all, more habitable.  
"here we are ducky,our room."  
the room was a grand one,A king sized bed in the middle.actually scratch that,the bed is so big it looks as if it could be a whole room on its own.the more the duck thought about it,the more he realizes that the bed is the size of his old room.  
but lets not thing about that.  
to the left,there seems to be a door,slightly opened to reveal what looks to be a huge closet.On the right,there is another door,which quackity could only assume it would lead to a bathroom.  
the next thing he knew,he was being thrown on to the bed by a not so gentle force.  
"y'know,Ya really hurt my feelings when you got up and all but sprint like that.And we were cuddlin too!arent you gunna,i dont know,  
make it up to me?"  
the duckling raised his eyes to look up and see the looming figure above him,and the look of his eyes made him feel stuff he didnt now he could feel.  
Said looming figure had placed his hands on either side of the smaller.Seeing him like this,freckles being highlighted due to a deep blush,smooth and soft tan skin that he would make sure be marked by the end of the night,and oh god those eyes.eyes that would look at him through those long eyelashes,swirling with that beautiful mix of hazel and ember,swirling with life and innocence, is enough to send him mad,one look in his eyes and the piglin hybrid knew he would do anything for him.  
the piglin swooped his head down to nuzzle his beloved's neck.What started off as nudges and licks,turned to full on aggressive biting,lower canines that could be mistaken for tusks piercing skin and allowing blood to exist,and the taste was so heavenly that the piglin lost himself on the spot.the delicious sounds coming from his ducky's mouth making him release a deep,possessive growl before he could stop it.Allowing himself to depart from his lover's neck,he caught his prized possession's lips in arguably the most aggressive kiss possible leaving his partners lips red and bruised,After a particularly hard nip,The smaller's lips were bleeding,lips split.Techno immediately lapped up all the blood he could as if it was a sacred juice. Unbeknownst to him,Quackity was slowly becoming light headed,from the restriction of air and loss of blood,the last thing the duck felt was gentle but firm hands on him and a riled up piglin kissing him.  
//////  
"hey ***?what do you wanna be when you grow up?"  
"i want to be a king!im gonna be the best king.ill be fair to all my people and conquer lots of land!"  
"oh..well being a king will make you really busy huh.."  
"*giggles* maybe,but ill always have time for my queen!"  
"your gonna get married when you grow up?"  
"yeah!to you silly!"  
the flustered boy looked away while secretly trying to hide the smile on his face as his friend went on and on about how he would care for him and love him when they grew up.  
//////


End file.
